When Life Gives You Lemons
by CherryKnot3
Summary: ... make sweet, sweet lemonade or squeeze the living hell out of it. Naruto and Sakura just broke up from a year long relationship. Is this an opportunity Hinata takes? Or does she help Naruto get back with Sakura for his own sake?


**_Summary: When Life Gives You Lemons make sweet, sweet lemonade or squeeze the hell out of it. Naruto and Sakura just broke up from a year long relationship. Is this an opportunity Hinata takes? Or is she going to help Naruto win back Sakura for his own sake?_**

**_Disclaimer: Is this still necessary? We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_BTW: They are sophomores in high school so yeah... ._._**

* * *

_Poke_

Smiling, she let out a sigh as she turned her head to the side immediately facing two pools of dark-blue and a grin.

"Hey," He mouthed causing Hinata to rest her head on her palm dreamingly.

"Hey," She mouth back. Naruto scoot closer to her desk after a few cautious glances around the room.

"Do you know any flower shops?" He whispered holding a hand near his mouth blocking any one to read his lips.

Hinata looked at him concerned. It wasn't valentines. It was no where near valentines. She knew no one's birthday was coming up. She also knew that Christmas or any other holiday requiring flowers wasn't coming up either. So, it left one probable explanation.

Hesitantly, she answered, "Yeah, Ino-san's shop." She watched as Naruto's expression was confused, "The one near the park?" Naruto still kept his confused look, "the store a few blocks away from Ichiraku Ramen?"

At the sound of his favorite place to eat, his eyes lit up, "Oh!" He said a little too loudly receiving a 'shhh' from everyone in the room. Wincing slightly he mumbled a curse word under his breath. Turning his attention back to the Hyuuga he smiled, "That one! I always thought it was a place with just tooo many flowers."

Sighing, Hinata placed a hand on her forehead shaking her head slightly at her friend, "Yes, that one." Chuckling quietly, Naruto turned away from her and concentrated on his cell phone, a half smile appearing.

Hinata held a hand to her chest staring at his concentration towards his phone. There was only one person that can make him stick to his cell phone like glue. Seriously, he can get so attached to it. It was like it was part of his arm.

Even when he eats ramen, cell phone in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

He never put it away unless necessary and trust me, most of the time things weren't ever necessary.

Sighing, she started debating whether she should ask him or not. She shouldn't ask. It wasn't any of her business. But her curiosity was eating away at her. For some unknown reason she needed to know why he needed flowers so suddenly. But it still isn't any of her business to poke her nose into. I mean, sure, Naruto is really open about it but that doesn't really give her an invisible gift card in hearing his drama. Brushing her thoughts aside her hand acted on impulse. Biting on her bottom lip lightly she poked Naruto's shoulder.

His eyes withdrew from his phone in an instant and to the Hyuuga who was shaking lightly from her nervousness. Hinata felt a certain feeling pass through her at his quick attention from his phone. That's a surprise.

"Yeah? What is it, Hinata?" He whispered. Hand still clutching his phone he sat on the edge of his seat in an attempt to hear what she has to say.

She froze. A huge lump in her throat, her stomach tied up in knots as she stared at the olive-kissed skin of Naruto's whiskered cheek avoiding eye contact.

"Hinata?" He set his phone down on the desk turning his whole body to her now. He reached over and poked her lightly on her cheek causing her to flinch and draw her face back, "You okay?"

_He put his phone down. Wow, he put his phone down. I repeat he just put his phone down! Am I really that special to him? _Hinata thought. _I'm just overreacting, he just wants to know if I'm okay because its necessary… sigh._

Calming down a bit, she smiled softly, "Y-yeah!" She turned her head forward meeting the sight of her teacher sleeping with the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise on his face. "Peachy kin!" Hinata clasped her hands together to stop it from shaking.

After a moment of silence she felt her heart skip a beat as she heard him sigh, "We broke up…," He murmured. He said it so quietly Hinata barely caught it.

Gasping, Hinata turned her whole body towards him seeing a sad smile on his face and his eyes darkening to a new shade of blue, "Naruto-kun…," Leaning forward, Hinata placed a hand on his slopping shoulder as his head was dipped low between his knees, his hands below his hairline his fingers entwining on the back of his neck with despair.

She didn't care who was watching. He needed comfort and she will give me as much support and comfort she can offer.

_Okay not in that way! You what I mean!_ Her cheeks flush red.

Hinata took in a breath. It was now or never, "What happened?" She asked softly lightly rubbing his shoulder in reassurance.

Naruto and Sakura have been dating for a year now. Everyone was really happy when Naruto announced it to the whole school during an assembly. Some boys eyed him evilly for scoring the hottest chick in all of Konohagakure but they only received a smirk of pride coming from Naruto adding more to their killing intent. He knew he was lucky. I mean this is Sakura Haruno we're talking about!

She's smart, athletically active, caring, stunning green eyes, amazing pink hair, and a body to drool for. What more can a guy ask for? Much to his disappointment she attends a different school but it never stopped him from announcing it for the whole world to know.

For Hinata we all know how she felt when the words echoed through the field. Her heart shattered into a hundred pieces. And the fact that she loved him when they were kids didn't really help either, shattering her heart to a thousand pieces.

Oh and you're going to love this!

Ever since then Naruto shared everything he and Sakura had done together proudly. He showed the sweet loving texts he sends her. Explaining all the things he has done for her and the things he **will** do just to see her smile.

But he wasn't just telling anyone. He was telling none other than Hinata Hyuuga and her only.

Well, the really love involved moments. His words crushing her already shattered heart to millions of pieces.

Oh and not to mention the kisses they have and his big, fat grin that was always plastered on his face whenever he explained how it made him feel. Her hopes and dreams shattering into millions, thousands, and hundreds of pieces. She was a mess and she endured the pain for a whole year.

A year of picking out gifts for Sakura because Naruto was incapable of doing it himself. A year of giving him advice to the confusing and complicated problems he had to face with Sakura. A year of organizing dates since Naruto always forgot to make reservations on time. A year of job hunting for Naruto to raise money to buy the one thing Sakura desperately wanted in order to win the position as captain in the cheerleading team. A year filled of fake smiles to encourage the blonde haired boy when he never felt 'good enough' for Sakura. A year drowning in her tears from her aching heart.

She should receive a goddamn trophy. A huge trophy in fact and maybe she'll receive another one for another year full of torture.

But right now she pushed everything she had in her aside. It isn't time to feel horrible. It was time to feel…

What should she feel?

Happy because she may have a chance to confess the feelings she held?

Or

Sad because Naruto is as depressed as a kitten without a cookie?

* * *

_**Hey there! Did you like?!**_

_**Well, don't forget to review please!**_

_**P.S No idea where that kitten without a cookie simile came from so yeah .-.**_

_**Did you know I can actually make a cherry knot with my tongue! Well, I don't know you people so you don't. Anyways boredom forced it out bye!**_

_**Does kittens even eat cookies? Or do they act like Naruto and eat them secretly in their ninja costumes?**_

_**You may never know e_e**_

_**Watch out for the cookies. I mean kitties. Haha Kitkats. Maybe that's how they got the name!**_

_**Okay, bye foreal this time before I start rambling on about turtles.**_

_**-~~~- Those poor, poor sea animals! Why?! Why?!**_

_**I'm from the Pacific so yeah. Endangered and everything. *sigh* Turtles.**_

**P.S.S. Sorry if its too short. **


End file.
